In recent years, with the increasing demand of high density of arrays of non-volatile memory (NVM) cells, e.g., phase change random access memories (PCRAM) and magnetic random access memories (MRAM), there is a significant need to reduce the size of the select devices of the NVM cells. Additionally, the increasing demand of high density of logic circuitries also causes the need to reduce the size of the switching devices of the logic circuitries.